The primary objectives of this study is to determine the overall (complete and partial) response rate. To determine time to disease progression and to further characterize the safety profile of rhuMAb HER2. The secondary objectives are to determine duration of response, determine 1-year survival estimates and to measure the quality of life of patients using the European Organization for Research and Treatment of Cancer (EORTC) quality-of-life instrument with the breast cancer module.